


Prom Queen

by LovelySaah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySaah/pseuds/LovelySaah
Summary: Yuuri, um ômega dançarino, com os seus olhos de tons de castanho e vermelho e os seus lábios com cada dia um novo tom de vermelho, encantava todos naquela cidade.Mas não era aquilo que ele queria, ele apenas queria acordar todos os dias ao lado de Viktor, o milionário de olhos azuis tão claros como o dia e tão escuros como a noite."God save the prom queenTeenage daydreamJust another dressed up heartbreakGod save the prom queenOnly eighteenTurned her tears to diamonds in her crown"(Deus salve a rainha do baileSonho adolescenteApenas mais um coração partido disfarçadoDeus salve a rainha do baileCom apenas 18 anosTransformou as suas lágrimas em diamantes na sua coroa)[Desafios de One-shots Yoi]Fanfic também publicada no site Spirit Fanfics com o mesmo nome.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Prom Queen

God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

Sempre que as cortinas se abriam, uma nova pessoa aparecia. Não era mais um simples ómega tímido, simpático e "bonitinho", mas sim um ser sensual, a inveja de todos naquela sala, a quem pertencia uma beleza exótica. Todos os olhares eram lhe direcionados, olhares de desejo, de encanto, de emoção, de surpresa. A sua beleza irradiava tudo e todos. Assim que as cortinas abriram, olhou para todos os cantos à procura do seu admirador mas não teve tempo suficiente para analisar o espaço todo, a música logo começou e teria que fazer o seu trabalho: dançar. A música era calma e simples, com um toque sensual. O seu vestido caiu no chão com a ajuda dos seus assistentes, dando à vista de todos uma lingerie feita na sua medida, sem um qualquer fio fora do sítio, que mantinha as suas curvas perfeitamente desenhadas. Os seus olhos estavam direcionados no público, nunca num ponto específico, em busca dele, até que finalmente o encontrou. Ele estava sentado num sofá vermelho escuro, a cor favorita do dançarino, enquanto bebia um bebida qualquer alcoólica e olhava para o palco. Assim que percebeu o olhar do ómega para si, alargou o seu sorriso, fazendo-lhe o mesmo efeito. Desde que o encontrou, os seus movimentos eram mais ousados, nunca tirando por um segundo o olhar do alfa. O seu coração, o seu olhar, o seu corpo todo ansiava pelo alfa platinado que o vigiava com o olhar sem uma única vez desviá-lo. Aquele ser, aquele dançarino era só seu, ninguém lhe poderia retirar senão sofreria fortes consequências.

Assim que as cortinas se fecharam novamente, fazendo com que o ômega também desaparecesse, levantou-se rapidamente.

O dançarino se dirigiu para o bastidor só dele, onde finalmente podia descansar. Vestiu um um enorme robe preto com penas vermelhas e sentou-se em frente do espelho, admirando o seu rosto, o seu cabelo e maquiagem, pensando no quanto sofreu para chegar onde estava. Todos os insultos, rejeições, olhares, valeram a pena, certo?

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Ele lembrava-se tão bem de tudo, como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. Quando todos na escola diziam-lhe nomes cruéis, criavam histórias absurdas sobre ele, apenas porque era inocente, inofensivo, frágil. Gostavam de lhe zoar por dançar ballet, algo que o fazia sentir bem. No secundário, nada melhorou, mesmo que ninguém quisesse saber se um aluno era ômega, beta ou alfa, apenas o caráter e personalidade da pessoa. Haviam sido desde pequenos ensinados a olhar para o caráter da pessoa, e não para o gênero. É pena não lhes terem ensinado a respeitar as opiniões e gostos dos outros.

O dançarino estava sempre rodeado de garotas, mas pelo facto de que gostavam de lhe pedir conselhos de moda, entre outras "coisas de garotas", que respondia com entusiasmo no olhar e voz. Tinha o seu melhor amigo, um beta e também amante de moda e dança, mas como ele era mais popular, não ouvia tantas palavras maldosas e boatos sobre ele tal como o dançarino. Como vários alunos tinham inveja dele, por ser tão social entre as garotas e por ser o centro de atenção delas, começaram-lhe a chamar nomes maldosos, riam dele mesmo à sua frente dizendo mentiras maldosas que ele tinha coragem para desmentir. Assim que se apercebeu da razão dos ocorridos, o dançarino se afastou delas aos poucos, deixando-as chateadas com ele, e então se aproximou mais do seu melhor amigo, ganhando cada vez mais pessoas para lhe julgar. Chamavam-os de "viadinhos", apesar de ser algo normal haver relações homossexuais e muitas pessoas agirem como o sexo oposto. Era tudo inveja? Ou apenas repugnância por razão nenhuma?

Ele realmente viveu um inferno durante todos os seus anos escolares, sem exceção de algum, apenas porque era "afeminado" como diziam eles. A gota de água foi no baile de finalistas do seu último ano. Ele fora ao baile sozinho, apenas com a companhia dos seus amigos, ou devo dizer, o seu melhor amigo e alguns amigos dele que ele mal conhecia, já que não havia sido convidado por ninguém e porque não sentou necessidade de convidar alguém, ficando sozinho no seu canto, comendo e bebendo o que havia nas mesas. Ele passava despercebido no meio de tantas pessoas, de tantos casais, mas algo o fez ser o centro das atenções rapidamente. No momento de anunciar quem seria o rei e a rainha do baile, o seu nome fora chamado, mas não como rei e sim como rainha.

-Yuuri Katsuki, a rainha do baile deste ano.- anunciou um colega seu, entre risos.

Quem não o conhecia pensavam que era uma garota, mas assim que viram alguns alunos a arrastarem outro para o palco, se é que devemos chamar aquilo de palco, que se debatia e parecia começar a chorar perceberam que era uma engraçada e muito cruel brincadeira. A coroa dourada, de ouro falso claro, com pedras falsas vermelhas mas suficientemente brilhantes, havia sido colocada na cabeça do dançarino que ainda lutava, sendo segurado com força. Os seus óculos descaídos, partidos numa das hastes e numa lente por culpa da violência dos seus colegas, as roupas novas, agora bagunçadas, e as lágrimas a pintarem a sua cara. Muitos riam na cara dele, outros apenas tentavam entender o que estava a acontecer e o porquê, mas o seu melhor amigo tentava chegar perto dele para o salvar da humilhação, sem sucesso. Assim que fora largado, o ómega correu em meio de choro para casa, que felizmente não era muito longe, enquanto ouvia ainda os risos dos seus colegas, sem querer saber do que havia sido deixado para trás. Havia sido humilhado em frente de todos os ali presentes que era praticamente os seus colegas desde a infância, ele nunca pensara que iria sofrer de uma humilhação daquelas.

Assim que chegou a casa, os seus pais dormiam, mas foram rapidamente acordados com um bater de portas e com passos apressados.

Correu para o seu quarto, sendo seguido pela sua mãe que havia saído da cama a correr, mas fechou a porta antes que ela entrasse, sem mesmo ter percebido. A sua mãe compreendeu que talvez ele quisesse ficar sozinho e mais tarde, quando ele quisesse podiam falar.

Yuuri se sentou em na sua cama, enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas, olhou para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho que ficava à sua frente. Aquela pessoa que estava ali não era ele, não era quem ele queria ser, era apenas uma farsa para agradar todos à sua volta. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a uma das gavetas com um fundo falso e tirou de lá um batom vermelho escuro que comprou com a desculpa de ser um presente para a namorada. Pegou numa cadeira, colocando-a à frente do espelho e sentou-se nela. Aos poucos, as lágrimas se controlavam e então limpou-as com o fato que odiava de verdade, tirou os seus óculos. Ele não conseguia ver bem não só pela sua "cegueira", mas também pelas lágrimas que deixaram os seus olhos nublados. Mesmo assim, alcançou um gel do cabelo e pôs os seus cabelos para trás, tirou a sua roupa, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima. Assim que conseguia ver melhor, mesmo não vendo bem, pegou na caixa com umas lentes novas que ele usava apenas em apresentações de dança, e pôs-las. Passou algumas maquiagens da sua irmã que ele roubava dela, e por fim o batom vermelho escuro. Olhou para si mesmo, à frente do grande espelho, e pôs a sua nova coroa. De novo lágrimas apareceram, mas estas eram de felicidade. Aquele ser que estava à sua frente era o que ele sempre quis ser, que tanto se esforçava para não demonstrar a todos, e então sorriu com sinceridade pela primeira vez.

Naquela noite, ele havia tomado uma decisão, que iria sair dali e conquistar os seus sonhos antes despedaçados. Os seus pais o apoiaram, a sua irmã depois de muito desentendimento, aceitou e o apoiou na decisão repentina mas bem pensada, pensava ele. Foi o último momento que se sentiu realmente amado, até o conhecer.

Aquele homem havia ido na sua segunda ou até terceira apresentação, ele estava com alguns amigos, parecia estar abatido. Mas assim que pôs os olhos em cima do bailarino, ele sorriu como nunca havia sorrido antes.

She's the first in line at the party

She's the first in line at the club

And she's got that body, always got a following

Everybody's looking up

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, os planos não correram como esperado. Todas as companhias de dança o haviam recusado por ser um ômega. Discriminação? Sim, é isso mesmo. Sem trabalho, sem lugar para ficar, e quase sem dinheiro, Yuuri viveu assim durante uma semana inteira. No entanto, quando andava pelas ruas, encontrou um bar noturno bem famoso e rico que procurava dançarinos ou dançarinas de qualquer gênero. Uma boa oportunidade de trabalho e de perder a liberdade, mas vale sempre tentar. Aquele era um sítio em que as pessoas gostavam dele como era e não como a sociedade queria que o vissem.

E em poucos meses, ele já era o melhor dançarino de todos, o mais pedido para dançar, o mais belo e mais apreciado de todos, um dos seres mais apreciados na cidade.

Os seus passos leves e inocentes, em pouco tempo se tornaram sensuais e que fazia todos pedir por mais, os seus lábios agora eram cobertos por milhões de tons de vermelhos, cada dia uma nova cor que muitos pensavam ser impossível, os seus vestidos antes farrapos antigos de velhos dançarinos do club, eram agora desenhados por sensações da moda com as suas preferências. Ele era adorado naquele club que era o mais famoso do país, talvez até do mundo inteiro. Antes de sequer entrar nele, Yuuri nem havia se apercebido que agora trabalhava num sitio reconhecido por bailarinos famosos em todo lado.

Mas o japonês apenas pensava em como conquistar os seus verdadeiros sonhos. Por vezes ele próprio esquecia que a vida que vivia não era a que ele sempre desejou. Mas enfim, era a única maneira de sobreviver e finalmente poder ser quem realmente era. Agora sempre que passava pela rua, todos olhavam para ele.

When she walks by you want to be her

And your boyfriend pretends not to see her

'Cause she's got that fire

Todos os momentos que passeava pela rua, os olhares eram direcionados para ele. As mulheres sempre desejavam ser como ele, lindo, talentoso, com roupas lindas de marcas caras e maquiagem magnífica e sempre perfeita. Os homens olhavam para ele com desejo de o ter, mesmo os que se consideravam "heterossexuais". Resumindo, ele irradiava onde passava e ninguém resistia ao seu charme. Yuuri nunca havia se sentido popular e reconhecido por uma boa razão dentro que um grande grupo de pessoas, sempre zoavam dele por coisas estúpidas, sendo aquilo tudo muito novo para ele, mas que em pouco tempo se habituou a viver com aquilo.

Mas ele só queria receber o olhar dele, sentir o quanto ele o desejava.

Doesn't even try her

Her booty has its own zip code

All the pleasants bow down

Amava quando ele o ia buscar a sua casa para passearem apenas, passar pelas pessoas que sempre os admiravam de longe. Muitos ficavam com ciúmes, e Yuuri agarrava com mais força no braço do seu amado. "Eu já tenho dono, tal como ele" dizia ele com o seu olhar, os seus gestos ousados, segurando o seu braço, apertando-lhe a cintura, sussurando-lhe ao ouvido ou beijando-o à frente de todos. Claro que o outro odiava quando os outros olhavam para o seu ômega, e lançava olhares ameaçadores a todos, elevando o ego do dançarino. Mas quando lhe caía a ficha, Yuuri via-se a corar imenso e a não acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Take a look at the future

Who knows what's ahead?

Mas bem, só de pensar que aquele homem quase lhe pertencia, um milionário dono de uma enorme empresa, de uma beleza única e personalidade querida. Por vezes, antes de adormecer, sonhava como seria se pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado todos os dias, desde o acordar ao adormecer, poder ver os seus olhos azuis a fecharem e quando abrisse os seus, ver o seu sorriso único. Mas não podia, pelo menos agora não.

O seu sonho sempre foi puder ter uma família, com um homem ou mulher ao seu lado, um filho ou dois, numa casa relativamente grande. Puder envelhecer ao lado do seu marido ou mulher e conseguir ver os seus filhos crescer e contar as suas histórias aos seus netos.

O seu sonho de criança, que agora tinha alguém definido no lugar do seu marido desejado, Viktor Nikiforov.

Suspiros de quem sabe que eram só meros sonhos era o que se ouvia todas as noites longe dele ou perto. Afinal, o futuro é inesperado, apesar de ele ter umas certas certezas que aquilo eram apenas sonhos de criança. Sonhos que ele queria que se tornassem realidade claro. Mas o que ele mais queria era ter o albino ao seu lado sempre.

There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool

And a millionaire in her bed

And the years go by and she still dreams

Só o podia ver acordar quando tinha as suas "férias", em que visitava-o na sua casa de férias longe da civilização, uma casa enorme que Yuuri sempre se perdia lá. Ninguém vivia lá, apenas alguns empregados que iam todos os meses cuidar da casa, mas no resto do ano, era abandonada ou habitada pelos amantes.

Tantas noites foram passadas naquela mansão, naquela piscina, naquela cama. Aproveitavam cada minuto que tinham juntos sem os olhares de alguém.

Naquele momento, o dançarino estava sentado na varanda, olhando o sol nascer e a fumar, um vício que infelizmente ganhou graças aos seus "espectadores" e colegas. Virou o seu olhar para o ser adormecido na cama de lençóis brancos, cobrindo apenas algumas partes. As marcas da noite anterior eram evidentes nele, linhas perfeitas feitas pelas suas unhas sempre arranjadas pintadas de vermelho, a cor roxa em várias partes e com vários tamanhos, e claro a cor vermelha dos seus batons que o alfa sempre pedia para o outro não retirar naquelas horas. "Deixa-te mais sexy" dizia o alfa.

Se o corpo dele estava cheio de marcas, o do ómega era uma obra de arte. Mordidas, marcas de mãos, arranhões e chupões, uma completa pintura desenhada no seu corpo perfeito.

-Volte para a cama, Yuuri.

O dançarino se assustou com a voz rouca de quem acordou à pouco tempo do albino, mas logo sorriu por ver a sua cara de quase sofrência. Rapidamente, o outro fez a sua vontade deixando o cigarro semi-acabado para trás e o roupão branco caído no chão, deitando à beira do outro. Olhavam ambos para os olhos de cada um, mil tons de azul russos olhavam para uma junção de tons castanhos com vermelho japoneses.

-Porque você não pode ser só meu, Viktor!- Suspirou Yuuri, deitando a sua cabeça no seu ombro e abraçando o seu peito.

-Eu sou seu e só seu, Yuuri, não duvide disso.

O alfa acariciava os cabelos negros macios do outro.

-Eu sei, mas eu quero ter uma vida normal, queria casar com você um dia e ter uma família.

-Também, nem sabe o quanto espero por esse dia.- Viktor suspirou, pensando em como queria tanto aquilo.

-Mas eu não posso, não é?

Triste, ele respondeu-lhe com um aceno de cabeça confirmando.

-Não importa, um dia vamos conseguir, você vai ver. Eu vou fazer de tudo para libertar você.

-Obrigado, nem sabe o quanto eu te amo.- abraçou-o mais forte, sentido uma enorme vontade de nunca mais sair daqueles braços

-Eu te amo bem mais do que você me ama.

-Isso é impossível.- riu Yuuri, mas por dentro chorava.

O dançarino sabia que faltava imenso tempo para esse dia, afinal, ele ainda era jovem. "Ainda tem muito que viver" dizia a sua mãe. Mas ele teria que deixar de ser um dos dançarinos mais amados de todos, e esse dia só chegaria quando este já tivesse 50 anos.

She's the hottest girl in town

And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer

Just to keep a man around

Bem, caso esse dia chegasse claro. Ele sempre pensava que iria morrer antes de lhe deixarem sair de lá.

E mesmo de deixasse aquela vida no clube, ele nunca deixaria de ser um dos homens mais seguidos e desejados naquela cidade ou até país. Amava usar os seus batons de mil e um tons de vermelhos que deixava todos no chão, alguns até literalmente.

God save the prom queen

Teenage daydream

Just another dressed up heartbreak

God save the prom queen

Only eighteen

Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

Diamonds in her crown

And she lives her dreams through the magazines

And her daddy's gone and she needs someone

Mas não é isso que ele quer, não, não é. Os seus sonhos foram deixados para trás, esquecidos da sua mente, mas não do coração de Yuuri. Ele apenas queria poder andar na rua tranquilamente, dançar ballet nas regiões mais conhecidas e poder ser acompanhado pela sua família. Ah, a sua família, ele pouco a visitava, não porque queria mas sim porque não podia. Estava proibido de sair daquele país. Sim, vocês leram bem, sair do país.

Mesmo assim mandava-lhes mensagens todas as semanas, faziam vídeo chamadas, Yuuri mandava dinheiro por cartas ou transferências, fazia de tudo para poder manter contacto com eles e puder ajudá-los.

A pior notícia de sempre foi quando os seus pais morreram, deixando apenas a sua irmã. E como sempre, havia sido proibido de sair não pôde ir ao funeral dos seus pais. Nem Viktor o podia ajudar nesta situação.

Ele chorou imenso, não só com a perda, mas também porque nem ao funeral podia ir apoiar o resto da família, fazendo os pensar que era uma "mancha" na família por não querer saber dos seus pais. Mentiras era o que saíam da boca de alguns dos parentes que nem chegados eram, foram apenas por mera "obrigação". Ele era incapaz de trair os seus pais que fizeram de tudo para o filho se tornar o que era hoje, apoiavam todas as opiniões boas dele e falavam com ele sempre que o mesmo fazia algo errado.

Os dias depois da morte foram passados nos braços do seu amante que não queria nem por um minuto deixá-lo sozinho.

Foram momentos horríveis para o jovem dançarino, os piores desde que se mudou.

And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks

But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole

Mas a vida continuou.

Todos os dias voltaram a ser os mesmos, as mesmas danças, as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos olhares, a mesma solidão. Ele apenas queria fugir daquilo tudo, o seu desejo de poder ser quem era havia sido substituído por um de poder fazer o que queria. Poder tirar aquela maquiagem forte e ter a sua face livre, tirar aqueles vestidos apertados e vestir roupas leves, parar de dançar aquelas danças e dançar ballet. Que irónico não? Ele trocaria aquilo tudo, fama, riqueza e beleza, por uma vida ao lado de Viktor.

God save the prom queen

God save the prom queen

God save the prom queen

Teenage day dream

God save the prom queen (she turned her tears)

She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21/07/2021]  
> Eeeeee acabou, ámen!
> 
> Aqui está o link para a música:
> 
> Ainda tenho de encontrar o artista, mas quando encontrar eu meto aqui!
> 
> Vemo-nos no próximo desafio, one-shot ou capítulo, conforme o que vier primeiro! Bye <3
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Eu garanto que a minha escrita está melhor, ok? Faz 3 anos!  
> Muito obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
